warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Rakta Dark Dagger
The Rakta Dark Dagger is the Syndicate variant of the , available from the Red Veil. While wielded, enemies have more difficulty in spotting the user, and damaging an enemy afflicted by restores shields and grants overshields. Acquisition *The Rakta Dark Dagger can be acquired by reaching the Rank of Exalted with Red Veil, and spending to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Rakta Dark Dagger cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to Exalted rank. *Syndicate weapons can be also be acquired via Trading, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Orokin Catalyst installed. *Players must have a Mastery Rank of at least 8 to acquire the Rakta Dark Dagger, either through trading or through the Syndicates themselves. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Third highest base damage of all single daggers, behind and . **Innate damage – effective against Alloy Armor, Robotic, and Infested Sinew. **High and good damage – effective against armor and health. *Decent critical chance. *Highest status chance of all single daggers. **Can reach 100% status chance with four of the following: , , , , or . *Tied with for the fastest attack speed of all single daggers. *Grants "Mind Haze" for 30 seconds after drawing weapon, reducing the range where enemies can spot the user. **Innate bonus suited to stealth gameplay, as well as being synergistic with the weapon's damage type. **Mind Haze remains active for 30 seconds after triggering, regardless of weapon equipped. *When held, attacking an enemy with the dagger under a proc restores shields and grants overshields to the user. *Stance slot has polarity, matches stance. *Can use the dagger-exclusive and Dark Dagger-exclusive mods. *Innate polarity. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Shielded, Infested, and Fossilized. *No damage – less effective against shields. **Damage cannot be increased with mods. *Below average critical multiplier. Notes *When drawn, the Rakta Dark Dagger grants the user "Mind Haze" for 30 seconds, reducing the range where enemies can spot the player by 33%. For example, while undetected a player will normally be spotted from 15 meters away, whereas having Mind Haze will make the enemy spot the player from 10 meters away. **Mind Haze will persist even if the user draws another weapon. Drawing the dagger again will refresh its duration. **In the event the player has no primary or secondary weapon equipped, such as Melee Only Sorties, swapping to a Gear item, such as a Codex Scanner, will allow them to holster and redraw the dagger. *When wielded, dealing damage to an enemy afflicted by a proc will restore your Shields by 5% of the damage dealt. The amount of shield points restored is affected by damage mods and can even grant Overshields. **Status effects inflicted by Rakta Dark Dagger on irradiated enemies will also trigger shield gain. Status effects that deal damage over time such as and will provide shield regen for as long as both the damage-dealing and radiation status effects are active on the enemy. **If a damage-over-time status is inflicted before , it will trigger shield gain when the enemy becomes irradiated. ** and status effects will also trigger shield gain. Tips * is compatible with this weapon, making it more likely to deal procs and allow the player to restore shields for every attack. **Alternatively, bring weapons or abilities that can easily generate procs such as the alternative fire of . **The radial'' Blight effect will not alert damaged enemies if they are in the unalerted state - unless a Capture target is injured, in which case all enemies in the mission will be alerted. *The Rakta Dark Dagger, due to its ability to generate overshields from damaging affected targets, is well suited to the Dagger Stance, as its ''Carving Spike combo provides multiple attacks (to apply the status effect) preceding its final strike, which exposes enemies to Finisher Attacks. *When equipped without a Stance mod, the Rakta Dark Dagger adds a 4th lunging stab on its normal attack combo that propels the Warframe a good distance forward, which is useful for catching up to moving enemies. It also has a 100% chance of inflicting bleed proc, This effect is lost if one uses the stance, which replaces the lunge with a sweeping slash. **If the lunge lands behind an unalerted enemy, a stealth attack will be performed instead. Trivia *The concept for the 's innate effects was designed by the Design Council. Media Warframe RAKTA DARK DAGGER My Thoughts & Setup (U TSG3.3) Patch History *Damage increased from 50 Radiation to 246 (88 Puncture, 62 Slash, and 96 Radiation). *Range increased from 1 to 1.75. *Status Chance increased from 10% to 30%. *Critical Chance increased from 5% to 12%. *Critical Damage increased from 1.5x to 1.8x. *Slam Attack increased from 100 to 492. *Slide Attack increased from 107 to 492. *Parry Angle set to 45. *Follow Through increased from 0.3 to 0.9. *The Rakta Dark Dagger’s innate upgrade on equip is now called Mind Haze. *Rakta Dark Dagger’s equipped bonus is now an innate upgrade that triggers on equip and lasts for 30 secs (refreshed on Melee equip). *Introduced. }} de:Rakta Dunkeldolch es:Daga oscura Rakta it:Rakta Dark Dagger fr:Dague Sombre Rakta Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Dagger Category:Special Weapons Category:Augmented Weapons Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Update 19 Category:Radiation Damage Weapons Category:Tenno Category:Syndicate Weapons Category:Weapons with Passives